Un Juego o ¿Mas que un juego?
by Yuuki-CChan
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando sin querer un hechizo sale mal en uno de los vagones del expreso a Hogwarts? Y el resultado da nada mas y nada menos que un draco malfoy enamorado!,o ... eso es lo que el les hacia pensar a todos?
1. Jugando con el amor

*Hermione*  
Era el segundo semestre en Hogwarts estaba totalmente impaciente de llegar y acostarme por alguna razón estaba algo agotada, Me encontraba sentada al lado de Ron y Harry como siempre mientras escuche algunas voces atras de mi, mire de reojo a la cabina de atras donde se encontraba Draco Malfoy molestando a Ginny.. Bueno eso ya no era novedad, de hecho ya estaba harta de ese rubio de pacotilla.

-Que pasa? muerta de hambre -le dijo con tono amenazante

En cuanto me levante con ron para defenderla ya tenia mi varita en manos escuche la voz de harry que me decia:

-En serio iran a ese lugar y armar un alboroto? - dijo harry - Quiero decir me importa Ginny, pero creo que puede arreglárselas sola.

-Tal vez sea así Harry pero.. - dijo Ron - no puedo soportar mas a ese granuja.

Mientras que ron se sentaba desistiendo de la idea de acompañarme, yo me acercaba a malfoy ignorando las palabras de Harry, no creo que harry este equivocado pero no es solo por Ginny hace mucho tiempo que quise hacer esto.

-Aliento de pimienta!-dije ajitando mi varita hacia draco

Realmente nunca antes había utilizado este encantamiento, no creo haberme equivocado todos los hechizos que había intentado siempre habían salido como lo esperaba.

-Granger, te amo - dijo el rubio

-Perdon? -dije, este idiota nunca paraba de sorprenderme; Pero debo admitir que esto fue algo gracioso, nunca espere escuchar eso de el, pero pensándolo bien, el encantamiento que utilice no lo había perfeccionado.. De hecho nunca lo había utilizado.. pero mi teoría era extremadamente improbable no se como se me pudo pasar eso por la mente, Draco Malfoy enamorado de Hermione Granger a causa de un encantamiento mal realizado; Este tipo de cosas solo pasan en las telenovelas Muggles que ven mis padres..

*Draco*  
Excelente draco.. ahora llevare a cabo el plan que llevara a esa sangre sucia a la vergüenza, deshonra y humillación y se arrepentira de haber tocado los pisos de hogwarts..

-Como lo oyes sangre suci...-dije casi susurrando las ultimas dos palabras, si planeo hacer que esta descerebrada caiga a mis pies debo de omitir esa frase en mis diálogos con ella.

- Basta de juegos malfoy! - dijo granger

- Quien dice que estoy jugando? - Dije acorralándola en la esquina de la cabina donde había olvidado que se encontraban Pansy, Crabble y Goyle

y que tenían unas caras estupefactas, por supuesto ellos no sabían mi plan pero han de saber que tramo algo ni una mosca pensaría que esto era una insinuación sincera de parte del gran Draco Malfoy hacia esta idiota; Me acerque mas hacia granger mientras que ella luchaba por escaparse.. - No te dejare ir..


	2. El beso fríamente calculado

*Hermione*

Estado: siendo acorralada por Malfoy; no importa cuantas vece lo diga, no importa cuantas veces lo analice esto sigue siendo y siempre sera extraño.. Trate de sacar mi varita como un gesto amenazador pero en ese instante draco tomo mi muñeca con fuerza esto hizo que la varita resbalara de mis manos; Draco malfoy.. No se que esta pasando, realmente no lo se, pero de lo único que estoy segura es de que me pagaras esto.

-Aléjate, esta es mi ultima advertencia!, malfoy - Dije mientras que draco se acercaba a mi, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, yo luchaba por alejarlo podía que le superase en intelecto pero en cuanto a la fuerza; es todo lo contrario.

-Los malfoy no obedecemos ordenes - me susurro en el oído, luego de esto se acerco a mis labios y me beso, Esto es lo mejor que me había sucedido el día de hoy.. Pues como sospeche jamas seré buena utilizando el sarcasmo.

*Draco*  
Sujetaba a granger para que no escapara sus labios ligeramente secos estaban sobre los mios, no puedo creer que tenga que llegar a estos extremos, quiero decir que barbaridades estaba haciendo!, me separe de granger.. Esto habia sido bastante divertido; ver como hermione granger explotaba de enojo, Sacar de quisio a la cerebrito de gryffindor no era algo que cualquiera lograria..

-Que demonios te ocurre!?-dijo granger, estaba a punto de llorar.. estaba extremadamente enojada.. Este es el tipo de cosas que me alegraba el dia, cuando digo esto no me refiero al beso si no a hacer enfadarla, solte una risita que posiblemente nadie escucho, Este solo era el comienzo, mi pequeña sangre sucia; ya veras lo que te espera..

-Nada -Dije.. luego me senté con Crabble, goyle y pansy.

-Tremendo espectáculo Draco..-dijo parkinson - Ahora bien.. Te molestarías en explicarme que sucedió allá?

- Todo va al pie de la letra - se noto algo de malicia en las palabras que pronuncie - Confórmate solo con saber que planeo algo.

*hermione*  
Que demonios le sucede, estaba comenzando a pensar que mi hechizo si tuvo ese efecto.. Draco Malfoy se enamoro de mi debido a un hechizo.. Eso era absurdo de todas formas me aseguraría de revertir el hechizo por si acaso, no quería que esta pesadilla continuara por mas tiempo.

- Hermaione Granger.. no sabia que te gustaran los rubios -Dijo ron divertido.

-Que gracioso ron - Dije sin nada de ánimos

-Tranquila hermione.. Sabemos que no tuviste nada que ver con eso - Dijo harry

- De todas formas, fue una experiencia algo perturbadora - dije

- Si, creo ver a Draco Malfoy repartiendo besitos por doquier, no seria nada lindo - dijo el pelirrojo

Ron me había subido el animo, como siempre agradecía a merlín haberlos conocido, me refería a: Harry, ron y ginny son excelentes amigos.

- Tal vez tu hechizo salio mal - replico ginny - Un hechizo de amor, Guau! que romántico.

-Tsk.. Ginny ni si quiera lo piense - Dije sabiendo que se pondria a pensar en un montón de cosas extrañas.

- Esta bien, esta bien.. - dijo ginny, Despues de eso hablamos de varias cosas en general como que haríamos al llegar puesto cuando llegáramos tendríamos una hora libre para descansar y acomodarnos en nuestras respectivas salas común .. Y sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado a hogwarts.


	3. Una Propuesta inesperada

En cuanto llegamos me puse a investigar sobre Hechizos Mal Realizados en la biblioteca llegue a la conclusión de que todo se podría revertir con una simple pócima que podía hacer siguiendo los pasos de este libro, lo mejor seria ir por los ingredientes, pero en estos momentos el jardín estaba estropeado debido que momentos antes de que llegaran los estudiantes un troll los había pisoteado, los profesores ya habían resuelto el problema con el troll pero todas las especias estaban dañadas por lo que estaban inutilizables la única opción que tenia era ..._Maldición... Snape._

Si, el temido profesor Severus Snape, Tal vez el me podría dar la poción lista y todo seria mas fácil pero, el profesor dudo que tenga la menor intención de ayudarme, la otra opción era Escabullirme en el despacho del profesor y tomar la poción.. Sabia que era algo arriesgado pero ella era una Gryffindor, la valentía era uno de los rasgos principales en mi casa, Lo hare, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a escabullirme con Harry Y Ron esta vez seria igual.. Solo que que esta vez lo haría sola.

Vi cuando el profesor Snape salio de su despacho, cuando se alejo pense _Esta es mi oportunidad._

-_Alohomora!_ -Dije casi susurrando y agitando mi varita en ese instante se abrió la puerta

Cuando entre se veía un estante surtido de diversas pociones con distintos colores y olores, sabia cual era la poción había aprendido su aspecto de memoria, era una poción que revertía cualquier hechizo que no tuvo los resultados que se esperaban. Mire de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado hacia el otro hasta que por fin la encontré allí estaba la poción de un color naranja profundo la tome la coloque en un bolsillo de mi túnica y salí.

Para mi sorpresa ahí estaba, Severus Snape... Sentí que mi corazón se paralizo por unos instantes y luego volvió a palpitar con fuerza.

-Srta. Granger, Podría explicarme lo antes posible que hacia en mi despacho? - Dijo con un tono de voz seco y frió como era de costumbre.

- eh.. eh.. Bueno vera - Dije, no sabia que responder piensa hermione piensa - Pues vine a preguntarle a que hora serian las clases de pociones este semestre, Toque la puerta pero nadie salio, Así que tome la atrevida decisión de pasar, cuando vi que no estaba salí de inmediato, Profesor - Dije algo asustada

- Ya veo, Por su atrevimiento 10 puntos menos para gryffindor - Dijo snape- Y esta castigada mañana a limpiar los calderos - Dijo con cara de ogro..

Asentí con la cabeza y me retire.

Me lance a mi cama y saque la poción de mi túnica, _No es tan malo al menos no me quito la pócima. _Bien tengo la poción ahora la parte crucial como diablos haré que la tome?. Mientras me mataba pensado en como darle la poción, cai dormida..

- Hermione, Hermione llegaras tarde al gran comedor - Dijo ginny - Te vas a perder la cena.

-Esta bien Ginny, ve yo te alcanzo-dije con voz adormilada

En cuanto me levante me di una ducha corta y peine mi cabello en una coleta con una cinta blanca. Tome un vaso coloque algo de la poción allí y me dirigí al gran comedor.

Llegue al gran comedor, Ya era hora.. Tenia que hacerlo.. Si supuesta mente Draco Malfoy esta enamorado de mi tomara la poción como un regalo cierto?

Me acerque a la mesa de los Slytherins y luego me acerque a draco, me miraba con una cara de confusión lo único que pude hacer fue dejarle el vaso con la poción y salir corriendo a mi mesa.

*Draco*  
Whao.. Esto era un regalo de Granger mostrándome sus sentimientos?; Realmente pensé que requeriría mas trabajo hacer que cayera en mi trampa..

-Que es eso draco? - Pregunto crabble

- Nada de tu incumbencia - Dijo Draco tratando a crabble como de costumbre.

Me tome el liquido seria malo para mi plan que granger viera que no me lo tomo.. Seguía con la duda de si granger había puesto veneno en el vaso pero que podía hacer.

Haber Cual seria el siguiente paso de mi plan?

*Hermione*  
_Habrá funcionado?.. Habrá funcionado?.. Habrá funcionado?. _Estas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de la castaña una y otra vez.

En algún lugar de su mente Hermione se preguntaba si en realidad quería que funcionase.

Solo que ella no lo admitía...

Me levante de la silla y comencé a caminar hacia las grandes puertas pero alguien me sujeto la muñeca impidiéndome continuar.

Draco Malfoy...

*Draco*

Estaba sujetando a Hermione Granger por la mano para que no saliera; Era el momento del siguiente paso.

- Hermione.. - Dije

- Que quieres ahora Draco? - preguntó Granger

- Quieres ir conmigo a las tres escobas? - Dije.


	4. ¿Que Hago Aqui?

**Hola, Bueno para empezar quería decirles A los que me dejan reviews que aunque sean pocos les agradezco.. Los leo Todos.. Absolutamente todos. Y bueno este es mi primer Fanfic así que disculpen si no me explico bien o algo por el estilo.**

**Gracias ;)**

**De: Yuuki-CChan**

**Para: Mis Lectores**

* * *

*hermione*

_Corre hermione, Corre Hermione, Corre Hermione. _Si, Queria salir corriendo pero mis piernas no me lo permitían, estaba completamente congelada, Pareciese como si me hubiesen lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus._

- No. -dije algo confundida, la verdad no sabia que decir.

-No?. - Dijo El slytherin

- Si - Dije confusa

- Si?- Dijo draco

-No. -dije

-no?

-si -dije

- Okay, nos vemos en Hogsmade a las 14:00 - Dijo marchándose

¿¡Que!?, De todas formas no ire, Tengo que limpiar los calderos de la clase de pociones, Maldito Snape. O tal vez tendria que agradecerle de salvarme de ir a tal evento.

*Draco*  
Entre en la Sala Comun de Slytherin y me recosté en un sillón junto a la chimenea, Hoy había sido un día crucial para mi plan, Lo extraño había sido que granger aceptase ir conmigo, Bueno ¿Quien podría rechazarme?, No la culpo. Esto iba a ser mas fácil de lo que esperaba.

- Pansy, Ven acá - Dije llamándola.

- ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto ella acercándose.

- A ver.. - Dije, no se como preguntárselo realmente - ¿Que les gusta hacer a las chicas cuando va a una cita?

- Creo haber escuchado.. - dijo - Creo que te estas tomando esto muy en serio draco.

- ¿Que demonios Hablas pansy? - Dije - Largo, si no diras algo que me sirva.

- Como quieras - Dijo y se retiro.

¿Que demonios le ocurría?, no estoy exagerando, simplemente cuando hago algo tiene que salir perfecto, Así somos los malfoy.

*hermione*  
Por fin habia terminado de limpiar esos putrefactos calderos, Estoy tan agotada, Ire a descansar en la sala comun, Cuando llegue vi a la dama gorda que como de costumbre dijo

- ¿Contraseña? - Pregunto

-_Caput Draconis -_Dije sabiendo perfectamente que esa era la contraseña de esta semana, enseguida el cuadro se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar a la sala común.

En seguida fui al dormitorio de las chicas y me sente en mi cama mire el reloj eran las 13:30... Me di cuenta de que Ginny estaba alli.

- Hola Hermione! - Saludo Ginny

- Hola Ginny - le respondi

- Como te va con tu Draco enamorado? - Dijo en tono burlón

-Ginny, no quiero hablar de eso - dije - y menos ahora que.. - Rayos, Habia hablado demasiado.

-¿Que sucede? - Dijo ginny

-Nada, Nada - dije

- Hermione, a mi no me engañas ¿Que sucede?, Porque mejor no me dices - Dijo ginny

- Esta bien - Dije rindiéndome - Draco me invito a Las Tres Escobas.

-Oh, Y.. - Dijo - No iras?

- Por supuesto que no ire ginny - Dije, Estaba exhausta - Ademas de seguro es otra broma de Draco.

- Yo pienso que deberias ir, y arreglar las cosas - Dijo ginny, La verdad es que no tenia nada que arreglar con el.

- No - Dije - No ire

- Esta bien, Por que no vienes conmigo a Hogsmade, Me apetece comprar unos dulces en HoneyDukes - Dijo Ginny

- Bien Ginny , Ire contigo. - dije, la verdad es que estaba arta de esta conversacion.

*Draco*  
Faltan treinta minutos para mi encuentro con hermione. _Draco se alisto con su atuendo de siempre con bufanda ya que empezaba a haber frió Se acercaban las épocas de navidad. _  
Cuando Llegue me acomode en la parte de afuera a esperar a que llegara Granger.

*Hermione*

Estábamos ya en Hogsmade 30 minutos después de la hora que menciono Malfoy para nuestro encuentro. _Sin Hermione saberlo la pelirroja la había guiado a Las tres escobas._

_-_¿Que Hacemos aqui? - Pregunte - Pensé que iríamos a _HoneyDukes._

Para cuando voltee Ginny no estaba, ¿Que rayos?.

Alli Estaba... Draco malfoy en frente mio fulminándome con la mirada.


	5. Cerveza de Mantequilla

**Hola y gracias por sus comentarios n-n Como les dije este es mi primer fics espero que les guste y si les apetece estoy trabajando en un segundo de Draco&Hermione Pasen a leerlo, Titulo: The Secret Promise, Pasen a buscarlo en mi perfil c: Bueno y me gustaria que los que me leen me dejaran reviews, Para inspirarme a continuar (?)**

**De: Yuuki-CChan**

**Para: Sus Lectores :)**

* * *

*Draco*

¿Como se atrevía a llegar a estas horas?, Esa insolente, Tenia suerte de que hubiese esperado aquí, claramente que no tenia otra cosa que hacer y por esa razón estaba aquí.

—¿Que Rayos? — Dije acercándome a hermione, mientras que esta solo tenia una cara de estupefacción— Granger, Por que llegas a esta hora?, Exijo una explicación— Pronuncio la ultima oración con algo de malicia en su tono.

—Draco deja de molestarme ¿si?— Dijo ella

—Pues que te parece.. No— Dije y luego la tome del brazo y lleve hacia el local de _Las tres escobas _casi arrastrándola, se estaba forzando.

—Suéltame— Exclamo hermione jalando su brazo

—Pues ya estas aquí, así que a lo que vinimos—Dije— Deberías de ser mas cortes Granger, Después de todo Estas aquí, Conmigo, Es un honor que muy pocos han podido tener.

—Por merlin!, Pero que suerte la mía en ese caso—Dijo— preferiría que me caiga un rayo.

Cuando por fin estábamos adentro, Me senté pero Hermione se había quedado parada.

*Hermione*

No le había lanzado un _Avada Kedavra_ no, no queria pudrirme en _Azkaban_ asi que lo mejor era un _Petrificus Totalus _Solo porque esta era la oportunidad para poder arreglar las cosas con Malfoy y liberarme de este tormento por fin.

—Ahora bien, Draco Malfoy—Dije con algo de furia— Necesito una explicacion.

—De que hablas, Granger—Pregunto el

—No me hagas reír—Dije aun parada cuando de alguna forma sentí que entre nosotros volvía la tradición de discutir—Creo que sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, ¿Que rayos sucede?.

—Porque no mejor te sientas, y dejas de parlotear—Dijo Malfoy.

—Bien Malfoy, Si así me explicas, esta bien—Dije mientras me acomodaba en el asiento, la verdad es que sentía los músculos algo cansados—¿Contento?

—La verdad no mucho, pensé que esto seria mas divertido—Se bufó—¿Que quieres que te diga, Granger?

—Emm... Que tal comenzar en por que...—Dije pero por alguna razon no salieron las palabras de mi boca, Me aclare la gargante y continue— Porque hiciste eso en el expreso?—Dije mientras observe que Draco rompió en risas

—Eso es todo?—Pregunto el rubio

—Bueno es lo principal—Dije—Tambien, ¿Porque me invitaste aqui?

*Draco*

Granger habia hecho muchas preguntas, estaba comenzando a pensar en acabar con sus maliciosos planes ya y escupir la verdad ahora. La verdad es que tampoco lo sabia, el porque había llegado tan lejos.

—No lo se—Dije fríamente

—Si claro, Malfoy—Dijo Hermione—Deja de juguetear.

—Bien, ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?—Dije, Ya estaba cansado de tanto alboroto, creo que era el momento de partirle el corazon y las esperanzas.

—Como ya lo haz de saber, Todo fue una broma—Dije—Despues de todo no y que eras la mas "Inteligente" de todo el 6to curso.

Ambos cayeron en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Granger lo rompió.

—Vaya, Vaya Malfoy, Veo que se te acaban las ideas para molestarme—Dijo

—¿Por que no te callas Granger?—Dije en tono amargo—¿Que? ¿Hablar era la forma en la que tratas de contener las lagrimas?

Hermione Sonrió.

—Claro Malfoy, Como tu digas—Dijo Granger y en sus palabras se noto sarcasmo en exceso.

—Bien, entonces por que estas aquí?—Dije, era claro las razones, Nadie se resistía a Draco Malfoy.

*Hermione*

—Pues no fue porque quisiera—Dije, La verdad no esperaba que le creyese el ego de Malfoy siempre había sido mas grande que todo Hogwarts.

—Claro, y yo soy un idiota—Dijo en sarcasmo

—Que bien que ya te hayas dado cuenta, Malfoy—Dijo hermione

—Que graciosa—Dijo—Me voy Granger, estoy perdiendo el tiempo aqui

—Oh ¿por fin?—Dije, Me estaba desquitando por todas las molestias que el idiota me había hecho pasar.

Malfoy no dijo nada mas y solo se marcho.

Sentí una pequeña victoria.

Me había quedado allí en Las tres escobas donde había sucedido todo ese lió, Pero estaba feliz ¿no?, Por fin todo este alboroto había terminado, Bueno... Al menos tenia una anécdota que contar.

—Disculpe Señorita—Dijo un viejo y barbudo empleado del lugar—No va a ordenar nada?

Lo había olvidado con todo ese atareo, el solo hecho de que Las tres escobas fuese un local y que no había pedido nada.

—Una cerveza de mantequilla—Dije sonriente y Victoriosa, Pero por alguna razón no estaba lo feliz que ella esperaba.


End file.
